


Open Season

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Morning Sex, thundergrace - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa distracts Grace from her game before she heads into work. Fuckin, smut man.





	Open Season

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah boi, I'm back up on my bullshit. I started this weeks ago. I wrote the beginning and the end, but couldn't figure out what to put in between lol. I figured it out though. Hope you all like it. It's nasty but not too nasty. Uhm, trying to think of some more unique smut fics, so the next few fics I post will prolly not have any sex scenes and will just be fluff. Anyways, thanks for reading! I do appreciate you all so so so much, seriously.

Grace lay on her stomach on the bed, playing solitaire on her phone. She had just gotten out of the shower, and didn’t quite feel like getting dressed yet. She narrowed her eyes when she sensed someone on the bed behind her, and yelped as they bit into her bare bottom.

“ _Anissa_!” Grace squealed as her girlfriend laughed. “You can’t just go around biting people’s butt cheeks!” Anissa tapped Graces butt with her fingers and grinned. 

“I don’t go around biting people’s butt cheeks. Just yours,” Anissa said. “And what do you expect me to do when you’re laying on the bed all naked and moisturized, lookin’ like a snack?” Grace rolled her eyes and went back to her game.

“You’re so ridiculous. Can’t you see I’m in the zone?” Grace asked. “If I beat this chick I’m playing against, I’ll be number one in rank!”

“You’re such a dork. Who even plays solitaire anymore?” Anissa teased as she rubbed Grace’s bottom. 

“Lots of people,” Grace said, sliding the cards around on her screen. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for work? Those kids aren’t going to teach themselves.”

“I have half an hour, I’m good. Want a quick butt massage while you play?” Anissa asked.

“I don’t know if I will be able to focus on the game with you doing that,” Grace admitted. She bit her lip as Anissa’s fingers drifted between her legs. “Also, this is no longer a butt massage.” 

“Oops,” Anissa said quietly. She rested her head against Grace’s thigh as her fingers pushed their way between Grace’s folds. Grace moaned softly as Anissa’s thumb grazed her hard clit. 

“You and your ulterior motives,” Grace muttered, closing her eyes and dropping her phone.

“Can you spread your legs for me, baby? Spread your legs and get on your knees.” Anissa said softly. Grace did, pressing her face into the comforter as Anissa’s fingers pushed into her. 

“Oh fuck,” Grace moaned. Anissa pulled her fingers out of Grace, and rubbed them against her clit. 

“For someone who wanted to focus on their game, you sure are wet,” Anissa teased. 

“Shut up and fuck me,” Grace mumbled as Anissa laughed. Anissa kissed the back of Grace’s thigh, and smacked her ass, earning another moan. 

“You better calm down,” Anissa warned, smiling as Grace sighed loudly. She sat down on the bed between Grace’s legs, and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer to her mouth. Leaning in slightly, she placed a wet kiss against Grace’s clit, before sucking it into her mouth. Grace moaned loudly as Anissa began to slowly lick her clit.

“Damn baby,” Grace moaned as she pushed herself against Anissa’s face. Anissa closed her eyes and moaned softly as her tongue explored Grace. She slid her tongue up and pushed it into Grace’s wet core, before slipping out to caress her clit again. “Faster.” Grace shivered slightly under her girlfriend’s touch, and squeezed her eyes shut.

“Lay on your back,” Anissa said as she lifted her head. Grace rolled over and spread her legs for her girlfriend. Anissa grinned as she laid on her stomach. “You follow direction well.” Grace rolled her eyes.

“You talk a lot of shit,” she said, raising an eyebrow. Anissa flicked her tongue against her clit, making her suck in a sharp breath.

“What was that?” Anissa asked before pushing two fingers inside Grace. Grace moaned and closed her eyes. “That’s what I thought.” Grace clutched at the pillow behind her head, trying to think of a comeback. Her mind went blank as Anissa added a third finger, and thrust into her.

“Fuck,” Grace whimpered. She looked down at Anissa and moved a hand to her mouth, biting her finger as she watched Anissa lap at her wet pussy greedily. Anissa’s talented fingers pushed against her g-spot over and over as Grace moaned, begging her not to stop. Her orgasm hit her before she could shout a warning to her girlfriend, and her body trembled as she closed her eyes once more. Grace moaned, furrowing her brow as Anissa slowed down. Anissa pulled her glistening fingers from Grace’s hot core and slid up her body before offering them to Grace. Grace stared at Anissa, eyelids hooded as she took her hand and guided her fingers to her mouth. Anissa bit her lip and watched Grace suck her fingers clean, moaning as Grace opened her mouth, showing Anissa the cum on her tongue before swallowing it.

“You’re so fuckin’ nasty,” Anissa whispered, gripping Grace’s face with one hand and pressing her lips to hers. She slipped her tongue between her lips, moaning again as she slid hers against Grace’s. She pulled back and looked at Grace. “You like tasting your cum on me, huh?” Grace nodded.

“Mhm. I like yours even more,” Grace said, her hands now tugging at Anissa’s pants. Anissa raised her brows and pushed her hand away.

“Nope. You gotta wait,” she said, smirking as she hopped off the bed. “But what a great way to start my day!” She walked to the closet, grabbed a shirt from a hanger, and pulled it on. Grace sighed and looked at her girlfriend.

“Feel free to do that every day before work if you want,” she said, smiling while she watched Anissa button the green shirt up to her neck. 

“Oh I will,” Anissa walked back over to the bed and gave Grace a quick kiss. She chuckled as Grace pulled her back for one more kiss before letting her go, pouting slightly. “I’ll see you when I get home. Want me to pick something up for dinner?” Grace rolled onto her stomach again and shook her head.

“No, I’ll have something ready when you get here. Make sure you wash your hands,” she said, giving Anissa a look. “Have a good day at work, I love you.” 

“I love you too, babe,” Anissa said, picking up her purse and heading to the door. She turned around and looked at Grace. “What’s up with your game?” Grace grabbed her phone, frowning as she stared at the screen.

“I lost.”


End file.
